The Fate of Two Universes
by Elf340
Summary: An evil entity is about to head towards Arnold's world, and the only hope may come from those who have defeated it before.
1. Chapter 1

**THE FATE OF TWO UNIVERSES**

**A Digimon and Hey Arnold crossover Genre: Adventure/Sci-Fi**

**Storyline: Takes place two years before 02. The Digidestined have defeated Apocalymon, and now summer is already underway with a majority of them in vacation with only Tai and Izzy keeping a close eye on the Digital World while in Odaiba. Gennai however brings forth the bad news that remnants of Apocalymon have survived, but has now traveled into another dimension. He personally selects Tai and his partner alone to head there while Izzy will be used as communications. **

**When he gets there, Tai must be very mindful of his surroundings especially with Koromon, because if not, then how the hell are you going to explain that you came from a different dimension that has creatures materializing from cyberspace? The best thing to do is just blend in with the crowd, but of course something will go wrong.**

**Disclaimer: Digimon and Hey Arnold belong to their respective owners, Toei and Nickelodeon. (I have two wishes, get the Jungle Movie made and get Xros Wars over here!) **

* * *

Over at the Kamiyas' apartment in Highton View Terrace, Tai and his mother are just about to finish up dinner. Judging by his face, he wasn't a fan of his mother's cooking, no matter how much he loved her dearly. "Um mom, may I be excused?"

Mrs. Kamiya saw Tai's plate and while he ate the steak and rice, the peas were still there. Her eyes narrowed on Tai as she lifted her index finger directly at the peas.

"Oh come on mom I'm full already!" pleaded Tai. Her finger still kept pointing at it back and forth. "Ugh… fine" he sighed in defeat knowing he had to finish them.

"_Those peas were terrible ugh…" _thought Tai as he went to the kitchen to get a snack. As he grabbed a pair of Twinkies the doorbell rang.

"Tai honey, can you get that dear?" said his mum. "Okay mom…" said a pooped Tai

He opened the door and it was Izzy, the computer whiz of the entire Digidestined. He was sweating so much he brought a Gatorade. "Hey what's up Izzy… and are you alright? You look like you've been practicing for the jog-a-thon." Izzy just shrugged and went straight to the point "Whatever, anyways I just got an urgent message from Gennai!"

"Really, come on let's go to my room!" said Tai. As they were about to go to his room, Mrs. Kamiya had a small plate ready knowing that Izzy would be staying. "Hi there Izzy, I'm sure you must be hungry knowing you did some running. Come and sit down." Izzy, who actually hadn't had anything in his stomach since breakfast, decided it wouldn't hurt. "No problem Mrs. Kamiya, I was getting kind of hungry either way."

He thought it would be a decent meal, but after the first bite, his face went into paralysis for a few seconds before calmly and slowly chewing his meal with a squeamish face. "So what do you think?" said a sweetly-smiled Mrs. Kamiya. Lying wasn't Izzy's nature, but he didn't want to offend Mrs. Kamiya either. "It's good."

Mrs. Kamiya squealed in glee as she liked that a friend of Tai's appreciates her cooking. "Oh thank you Izzy! Tai, I might make a buffet if you have any more friends coming!"

"_Oh god I hope not!"_ thought Tai and Izzy at the same time.

After the meal or whatever that was, the boys went into Tai's room and the whiz kid immediately checked on his laptop while violently chugging down a bottle of Gatorade to release whatever bacteria was in that mess. "Note to self: will not eat anything from your mom's cooking ever again." said Izzy.

"Oh shut up, I'm sure there are worse cooks out there. Now what do you got?" said Tai.

Izzy then opened his e-mail account on his iBook and clicked the newest message.

"Greetings children, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news… but Apocalymon is still alive."

"**WHAT?" **they couldn't believe it, after all the enormous struggle they faced in destroying him, just hearing that he's back meant that summer is officially on hiatus.

"Relax, he is no longer in any of our realms and he's currently in a weakened form but he could soon gain back his power since he's heading to another world just like your own." said Gennai.

"Another world that's just like ours, but how?" questioned Izzy

"I don't know, but since this world has no knowledge of the Digital World, it's imperative that it must know nothing of Digimon until something comes along that leaves you no other choice. Tai, bearer of the Crest of Courage, you and Koromon must go alone on this one." said Gennai.

"I get to see Koromon again that's awesome an- wait a minute why only me and Koromon, what about the others?" shouted Tai.

"Don't worry, this is only temporary, and like I said until otherwise, this is only for you and Koromon. Izzy, you will monitor Tai's activities over there." said Gennai. "Got it, Gennai." said Izzy.

"But how am I supposed to get there, I don't even have my digivice anymore!" said Tai. "Not to worry there, you'll be using a new digivice called the D2." said Gennai. A small white light shot out of Tai's backpack and the both checked it out.

"This is a D2? It looks like a Game Boy Advance!" exclaimed Izzy. "Heh, eat your heart out, Nintendo!" shouted Tai.

"The D2 is an upgraded version of the original. It will allow you to travel through another world where a Digimon might cause trouble. Be careful, it is the ONLY D2 I have in stock." said Gennai.

"Why can't you make anymore, Gennai?" asked Tai. "The Digimon who made them went on strike." Gennai said in a hearty laugh. "Very funny there." Tai muttered.

With Izzy, any possible upgrade of a digivice is candyland for him "Prodigious! It features a compass as well. Tai, I'm going to hook up the information of your D2 to my laptop so that way I can track your whereabouts over there." He typed so fast that Tai just zoned out by the time he was finished.

"There, all done." said Izzy as he handed Tai the D2. "Good luck, Tai."

Tai grabbed some extra clothes, several packs of twinkies and put them in his backpack. He put his goggles over his eyes as he signaled to Gennai that he was ready. "Alright then, Tai hold your digivice towards the laptop and… enjoy the ride." finished Gennai as he signed out.

"Why do I have the funny feeling tha-"

BOOM! Like the sound of a stereo giving a movie-like explosion, the flash bumped Izzy off the chair and knocked his head right into the bottom steel of the bed. "Owww…" Of course he wasn't the only one who heard it. "Tai, Izzy is everything alright in there?"

With a 'GAH face' Izzy quickly grabbed his things and had to think of an excuse. He opened the door to find a concerned Mrs. Kamiya "What's going on Izzy? Where's Tai?" Izzy then thought of one, but he wasn't sure it was going to be convincing. "Uh Tai went to my place… by the window. Don't worry he will be alright, he's gonna sleep over at my place for a few days, anyways I have to go Mrs Kamiya. The dinner was good! _Not…"_

Mrs. Kamiya just stood there _"Tai climbing out of a window? Since when did he become a climber? I hope he's okay. Oh well, I'm just glad there are those out there who appreciate my recipes."_

* * *

As he opened his eyes, Tai gasped knowing he was floating in a dark bluish void. "_Where the heck I am?"_

"TAI!" said what sounded like a young voice. He looked behind and saw a small round pinkish creature with small teeth showing and ribbon-like ears coming directly at him.

For Tai, a friend he thought he would never see again is back. "Koromon! I missed you buddy!"

"Me too, so where are we going Tai?" Tai didn't immediately respond as he didn't know how to get anywhere in this void. "I don't know, buddy… I don- hey what's that?"

Suddenly, specks of light like yellow hyphens on a road started appearing through speeds of light passing through them. "I guess this is where Gennai said enjoy the ride…" said Tai.

The lights grew more and more by now as colors throughout the entire spectrum begin racing directly towards them as if they were in the star gate sequence from 2001 A Space Odyssey. But the wonder and awe were soon gone as Tai and Koromon were feeling the effects as if their bodies were being stretched throughout time and space like spaghetti. Sooner or later, this madness had to stop.

* * *

A late Sunday afternoon is getting ready to pass the torch to the evening on Hillwood just before the first day of school. After getting some groceries, Arnold got into a bus to head back to the boarding house since it was starting to get dark. After getting off the bus, he opened the door and a pack of cats and dogs burst out into the streets not knowing or caring when they'll come back since it's like this every day for him.

"Grandpa, I got the groceries!" said Arnold

"Well done, Shortman now remember don't stay up too late because you got school tomorrow!" said Grandpa

"All right Grandpa, see you tomorrow." And with that, Arnold headed upstairs and to the end of the hallway where he pulled a string to reveal a staircase where his room was. It was the type of room that every kid wanted. It was bright with blue on the wall and other colors on the floor, a desk with his own computer, a phone system, and a remote control that could activate his state of the art home theater and a couch as well plus a skyroof that had many positives (such as looking at the night sky) as well as it's negatives (summer).

Arnold decided to do some sightseeing on the rooftop with his telescope. As he finished with the rest of the city, his last would be around the bay but he then saw something strange around Elk Island. In the sky there was a small, dark bluish halo circling around it. "What is that?" he said to himself. Wanting to investigate more, he quickly went to his room, grabbed some change, got out of the room, ran throughtout the hallway, downstairs and to the front door, but just as he grabbed the doorknob, his grandpa quickly intervened. "Whoa short man! Where you headed to?"

"Elk Island, Grandpa I'll be right back!" said Arnold in a flash. "Okay, but don't stay out too late!" said Grandpa.

"TAXI!" A taxi stopped right in the nick of time for the boy. "Take me to Elk Island!"

* * *

The effects of the 'star gate' were now beginning to wear out as Tai and Koromon suddenly see what they hoped was the finish line for this godforsaken portal. "Please let it be over… please let it be over… please let it be overraaaaaaaggghhhhh!" They finally escaped the portal and now were falling into what appeared to be a forest.

THUMP!

Branch after branch after branch, Tai and Koromon fell into every one they met until they hit the ground hard. "Ow my head hurts." said a dizzy Koromon. "You can say that again, man what a rush. I'm gonna get back at Gennai when I see him again." said an exhausted Tai. He looked up above to see the portal was diminishing until it was gone.

"Well let's see what this world has to offer, if I can move correctly." From there Tai grabbed Koromon and went on to investigate in a wobbly manner. So far it's just a regular forest and a sky that was approaching night. After a few minutes, he could see a shoreline and beyond, the mainland of a city that looked like a mix of New York and Seattle.

"Well so far it does look like our world, Koromon. Now get in the backpack, I don't want anyone seeing you." demanded Tai. "Oh come on, do I have to?" whimpered Koromon. "Yes, remember what Gennai said, I can't have anyone knowing about you." said Tai.

"*sigh* fine then." said Koromon.

"AND DON'T EAT ALL THE TWINKIES YOU HEAR ME?" he shouted.

He heard a blip from his digivice and pulled it out of his pocket to see what was on the screen. It was none other than Izzy.

"Tai, are you alright, how's everything going over there?" said a worried Izzy.

Tai's eyes lowered to a look of contempt on the screen "AM I ALRIGHT? I FEEL LIKE SPAGHETTI AFTER THAT PORTAL! THAT'S HOW I FEEL!"

"Okay, but Gennai told me you shouldn't worry too much about it. Anyways I gotta go, I'll talk to you later, Tai." finished Izzy

"NO! Wait, Izzy-" the screen turned black and Tai was just not feeling it at all. "Great… just gr-"

A big wind sent a newspaper flying into Tai's face and caused him to fall to the ground in a silly fashion with Koromon laughing.

"Shut up." He dusted the sand off his clothes and read the paper. It was called the Hillwood Times, but the date of the newspaper was what surprised him.

_"What the heck? August? It's almost time for school here! I'm about to start summer soon, this can't be!"_

Just then, he saw a tiny boat heading in their direction and carrying the boat was an old man in a yellow raincoat and a boy that had a football shaped head.

"Well, in the meantime, hopefully i'll make some friends here." Tai said to himself.

The boat approached the shoreline and the boy got off first. "Hey did you happen to see the circle in the sky?" he asked.

Not wanting to reveal he came out of the circle he lied somewhat. "Nope, but then I just woke up."

"Woke up?" he examined Tai and his gear and came to one conclusion. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Nope i'm just a traveler." said Tai with a grin.

The boy raised an eyebrow at that statement, but shrugged it off as he considered taking him to the boarding house. "Anyways, it's getting dark. Do you have a place to stay?"

"I was ready to sleep on the island." said Tai as he scratched his head.

"Argh! Come on scallywags! Time's a wastin' here!" said the boat captain.

"Hold on Earl, we'll be there. Come on it's best you don't since that circle might come back again and besides where's your family? I bet they must be worried sick about you." said the boy

"They're don't worry too much after they've seen what i've been through." Tai hoped he bought it.

"Well... okay then I guess. You can come to my place then."

"Cool man, what's your name"

"My name is Arnold and what's yours?" he said

"The name's Tai."

Both boys smiled and shook hands knowing they had a new friend.

**A/N: Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SECOND CHAPTER IS UP! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither property, but I do own CyberCorps. and it's assistants.**

* * *

"Well this is my place, doesn't look like much but to me it's home." said Arnold as both he and Tai got off the taxi and at the doorstep of the boarding house. "It seems alright, at least it has some nostalgic value to it compared to my place." Tai finished.

Arnold let his new friend walk in first and closed the door. The both of them then found Grandpa walking down the stairs. "Hey, you're back shortman and I see you made a new friend there."

"This is Tai and he has no place to go for the night, so is it alright that he can stay here for a few days?" said Arnold.

"Oh I don't know… hmm… let me see… how much you got kid?" said Phil. Tai then remembered that he had some money, but not in the American currency though. "Um… does Yen count?" asked Tai as he wasn't sure Phil would take it. Phil took a few seconds to give it some thought and then replied:

"Eh, alright works for me… I guess we could do the conversion later then, anyways Arnold, show him his room and get ready for bed, since you got your first day of school tomorrow!" and with that Grandpa took the yen and went back to the living room to watch TV.

"_School… this was supposed to be the start of my summer and it's school here... ugh I don't get how dimensions work. And is Arnold wearing a kilt or something?"_ thought Tai.

The boys both went upstairs and into the hallway as they approached Tai's new room. "So this is where I'll be staying?" asked Tai as the room was not what he was expecting as it had a creaky floor, a stale bed, and bad paint jobs but compared to camping in the Digital World, this wouldn't be a hassle. "It's not that bad once you get used to it, although you got to be careful with the bed." said Arnold.

As soon as he was getting ready to head to his room, Arnold had a thought. He wasn't sure how Tai was going to take this but he said it anyway "Hey, you don't have to do this, but since I have class tomorrow, I was wondering if you want to go and enroll at my school, since you can meet some of my friends there. Besides the cops can be very strict on kids who aren't in school."

Tai's answer surprised him "Yeah sure why not? I love making friends anyway."

With a smile, Arnold was ready to hit the hay. "Awesome! I'll enroll you first thing when I get to school, good night Tai!" "Good night Arnold!" said Tai as he closed the door.

With the entire boarding house calling it a night, Tai let go of his backpack and opened the main zipper to reveal a very sweaty Koromon. "It's about time, Tai! It was stuffy in there!"

"Well sorry Koromon, but like I said you have to stay low for a while in these pa- hey where's all the twinkies? Don't tell you me you ate them all!" He almost popped a vein as he was ready to strangle him.

Koromon instead just gave a burp in the form of a bubble at him instead. With the smell being so bad, Tai opened the window to let the gas out. "Couldn't help it, I was hungry he he, besides there's still some left."

"Yeah like one or two left since you ate ten of those! Grr… enjoy it while it lasted because that's the last time you'll have twinkies!" As he finished putting on his PJs, Tai turned off the lights and jumped on the bed… only to have it reverted back to the closet. "Um… Koromon, can you get me out of here?"

* * *

"Rise and shine Tai!" said a cheerful Koromon as he jumped up and down on Tai, who wasn't in the best mood since it was the worst bed he's ever slept on. "Morning there, Koromon." As the pink blob got off of him, Tai went to the mirror to see a tiny bump on his forehead as a result of the reverted bed. "I could use some bengay right now."

Just then, he heard a beeping noise. He grabbed his backpack, got out the D2 and Izzy appeared on the screen. "Good morning Tai, how are things going over there?"

"Well, besides a crappy sleep so far so good, I've made a new friend who wears a kilt for some reason and I'm about to meet the rest of his friends later. Did you know that todays' the first day of school over here and yet summers' just around the corner over where you are? Honestly I just don't get it. Oh yeah, when's Apocalymon gonna show up since that's what I'm here for right?" said Tai.

"Well Gennai has said that for now things seem to looking quiet around your area, but be on your guard for anything. Anyways, be safe Tai."

"Alright see ya later." Izzy then signs off. As Tai was getting ready to change, he suddenly remembered Koromon. "Well buddy, you can't come with me so you're gonna have to stay here until I come back but I'll bring you back something special, okay?"

Koromon had a small rumble on his tummy "But I'm hungry now…"

There was a sudden knock on the door and with that; Tai quickly hid the pink blob in his backpack. "Hey!" "Shh… you want everybody else to know you?" And from Koromon's silence, he got the message.

Tai opened the door to reveal Arnold's Grandpa with a tray of three hotcakes, scrambled eggs with cheese, a pair of sausage patties, Texas toast, and cup of orange juice.

"Um, good morning Mr…-" Grandpa then interjected. "Oh don't worry about that 'mr' stuff, you can call me Grandpa."

"Okay Grandpa, but where's Arnold?" he questioned.

"Arnold just left on the bus with his friends to school, but don't worry he told me to take you there instead." said Grandpa.

"All right then, but what's with the food?" asked Tai.

"There are two important things to learn: breakfast is the most important meal in the entire day no matter what." said Grandpa

"Well now that you say that, I'm getting kind of hungry anyways, so what's the second?" said Tai.

"Never eat raspberries, now enjoy and get ready" and with that, Grandpa left downstairs as Tai was just flabbergasted by that statement.

"_Okay, I have no idea what the heck that was about." _he thought.

Tai closed the door, signaling to Koromon that the coast was clear "Oh boy oh boy!" said Koromon with glee. "Yeah yeah, now-" he went wide-eyed as the pink blob just gulped most of the food down in just nanoseconds. "Don't worry I saved you some toast and orange juice!" finished Koromon.

He didn't want to let frustration go to anger so he decided to just accept it. "Yeah... I can see that."

Tai then began changing from his PJs into his usual attire of athletic shoes, brown pants, two gloves, a blue shirt with two stars on the shoulder, and of course his lucky goggles on the forehead. He stuffed his D2 into his backpack and was ready to go as he left his room with the tray and headed downstairs to meet Grandpa.

"Wow, you sure eat fast." said Grandpa

"You can't imagine…" said Tai knowing the real reason why.

* * *

"Well here we are, P.S. 118." said Grandpa. It was a brick of a school that in ways looked like a prison system rather than Tai's own school, but he'll get used to it as he shrugged.

"Well thanks Grandpa, see you later!" and with that Grandpa drove off.

With only a few minutes before the bell, he took some quick thoughts "_I hope I can make it through this school, after all I'm Tai Kamiya, the leader of the Digidestined. I can do this." _And with that, he entered the school.

* * *

There were two whisperings in Arnold's classroom. The first was Olga officially being their newest teacher due to Mr. Simmons having a hernia. The class was ready to hear some more 'stories' of Helga since they knew from the get go that Olga would be her Achilles heel. Rhonda was excited as well since making fun of Helga was a luxury she couldn't afford to not use, while Lila was delighted to hear that her 'big sis' would be her teacher as well.

"Criminey! Can you believe it Phoebe? Olga, that walking nightmare, is gonna be the teacher for the rest of the year! I thought she would stay in Alaska, but somehow she ended up here! I'm telling ya, she is out to ruin my life!" said Helga as she pulled her pigtails.

"I don't think it'll be that bad, Helga." said Phoebe.

Then the voice of the rich, gossip queen decided to barge in on their conversation by putting her hand on Phoebe's desk with a mischievious smile. "Oh you're right Phoebe; it won't be that bad, I'm sure we'll have some _great_ stories from Helga."

"Shut it princess, before I give you Ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers." She threatened with a fist at her.

Rhonda still had her smile intact as she returned to her seat "whatever you say, Helga."

The second whispering was that of the halo that circled Elk Island last night.

"Boy howdy, what was that strange hole in the sky? It appeared and then disappeared." said Stinky.

"I seriously think that aliens created that ring. I'm telling ya, they are planning an invasion!" exclaimed Sid, conspiracy theorist extraordinaire.

"Stop scaring me Sid, or I'll pound ya!" said Harold.

Arnold was intrigued by the halo, but didn't give it much thought knowing that it hasn't appeared since last night, and he also made a new friend in the process.

The bell rang, and then the door of the class opened as Helga's horror was about to enter. "Good morning class!"

Helga slammed her head on the desk multiple times knowing that the nightmare was now a reality and that she could do nothing about it. Olga then continued in her innocent voice. "It's so wonderful to see so many of the faces that I've seen since I was a student teacher here, and so it gives me great pleasure to be your official teacher for the remainder of the year. I'm sorry that Mr. Simmons won't be joining us but rest assured he is alright and we all wish him a speedy recovery. But before we can begin, I'd like to announce that we have a new student joining us."

"A new student?" shouted Sid.

"Well, who is it?" said Stinky.

"It's probably gonna be another shrimp just like Eugene." said Harold.

"Maybe it'll be someone who'll have good sense in fashion." said Rhonda

"Whoever it is, I'm ever so certain that he or she will be a wonderful addition to the class, big sister." said Lila.

"Oh crap, it's probably gonna be another 'little miss perfect' that Olga selected from her 'big sis' program… ugh I can't wait." said Helga in a mock tone.

"_You'll fit right in, Tai. I know it."_ thought Arnold

"Boys and girls, please give a special welcome to your newest classmate, Tai Kamiya!"

A boy with a wild amount of brown hair and goggles on his forehead came in the class. He stared at them blankly with the rest of them doing the same thing until he decided to break 10 seconds of silence. "Um… WHAT'S UP DUDES?" he said with a thumbs up and a sheepish grin.

"Holy bazookas! That kid's hair is huge!" said Sid as he pointed his finger at him

"Gee wilikers, you're right Sid!" said Stinky.

"He has so much hair it's unbelievable!" said Harold.

"Has anybody told you to get a haircut?" said Rhonda.

"Ever since my friends told me a million times." Tai said nonchalantly

Rhonda then scoffed at him "Whatever, and what's with the goggles it's not winter you know."

With the same tone. "They're my lucky goggles, and other than sleep, I never take them off." She crossed her arms and finished with a "hmph."

_"Whoa, and I thought football head and tall hair boy had so much hair!"_ While she was thankful her sister didn't pick out another 'lmp,' Helga thought this kid was a bit of an enigma, so as her usual self she decided to take an open shot at him. "Hey! What do you keep in there? A bird's nest?" The whole class along with Helga laughed at the joke, while Arnold gave a big sigh. _"This is gonna take a while."_

_"Alright now, i've lost count of many hair jokes I heard." _thought Tai_. _

Olga then slammed her hand loudly on the main desk, shutting up the class. "That's enough class, you will treat him with the same respect as you have for your own peers! Now Tai, please take your seat next to Arnold."

"Yes ma'am. _She's a pretty teacher for sure but man her voice makes Mimi's seem normal."_

* * *

At lunch, Tai was at the back of the line waiting for food while hearing about the murmurs that have been going on around him. He's heard jokes such as 'big hair,' 'pillowhead,' etc. and now he's just hoping to get through the rest of the day.

Today's menu consisted of Mac and Cheese along with a dinner roll, chocolate milk and a brownie. After the checkout, he scanned the cafe to look for a table to sit in when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Tai, over here!" There was Arnold sitting in a table waving at him. Naturally he went over to his table "Hey there Arnold."

"Sorry about what went on in class, but i'm sure they'll warm up to you overtime." Arnold then looked at his watch and was a bit annoyed that his best friend hasn't shown up yet. "Something wrong?" "My friend Gerald is supposed to be here, but I have a feeling he's doing something else."

A few minutes later, a black kid with a tall afro and a red t-shirt was running with a tray as fast he could to the table. "Sorry I was late Arnold, I had to do some... errands." Arnold crossed his arms and glared at him by that last word. "You were playing 'King's Rules' again were you?" Gerald then stammered and sweated a bit "Look...uh-" As a way to get out of the argument, he noticed Arnold's new friend. "Hey wait a minute you didn't introduce me to this guy! Hey what's up my man? The name's Gerald and any friend of Arnold is a friend of mine." "The name's Tai." he said with a smile as he shook hands with him and then asked "Now what's this 'King's Rules' game?" Arnold then got frustrated as he didn't want to let his new friend get addicted to it as well. "'King's Rules' is a stupid card game where you have kings fight over stupid property and whatnot. It takes away your social life and is a big waste of time!"

Tai had a big chuckle "Ha! That's Pokemon! Except the fact that Pokemon is actually fun since you control giant monsters with special abilities and do battles with others." Already with that description, Gerald was already intrigued "Woah what? That sounds already better than King's Rules! Where can I play?"

The gogglehead then gave him disappointing news "Only in Tokyo my friend." Arnold then had enough of card game discussions at this point. "Look stop it with this nonsense. Tai no offense, but that sounds like an even bigger waste of time than King's Rules although the idea of kids controlling giant monsters does sound intriguing for a game even still it's a time waster."

"Believe me when I say that kids with giant monsters equals awesome." finished Tai in a laidback manner.

Over on the otherside of the cafe, Helga and Phoebe were discussing two things: Olga and the new kid. "Well, Phoebe at least today wasn't as bad as I imagined it to be even though Lila is coming over to my place for the 'big sis' thing oh goody. But something about the new kid bothers me."

"Why Helga? He's Japanese and is actually very cute, not as cute as Gerald btw, but the second cutest kid i've seen." said Phoebe with a blush.

Helga then put her right thumb and index on her chin in a pondering manner and from this Phoebe can see the signs. "Please don't tell me you're going to stalk him like you do with... *gulp* ice cream?"

"Phoebe... i'm sorry... but i'm gonna have to work overtime." sighed Helga.

* * *

Hillwood has come a long way from being a small city to all the way to potentially being a rival to cities like Seattle, Chicago and New York. There will still the old buildings and streets for the sense of nostalgia for the place since Scheck failed in demolsing Arnold's neighborhood, but right in the heart of downtown, there were new, more modern buildintgs that welcomed the 21st century and beyond.

One of them was a fully glassed building that is framed just like the Sears Tower, complete with a hundred floors along with its height, including a dome on top and a very sleek fashion. The name of the building was called Cyber Tower as it was given by the corporation CyberCorps. Their main foundation was into the fields of gadgets, robotics, and other advanced technology that according to their motto 'helping to pave the way for the future'. But as of lately, the company was no longer going with anything riskier and decided to play it safe with their products. On the last floor, a man with a lab coat and a quaff of brunette hair stood alone in his office lamenting on the future of this company... and what would be his greatest work.

"Back to the drawing board... back to the drawing board... back to the drawing board... back to the drawing board... back... to... the... drawing... board."

*Flashback*

It was a large dome that looked small from an airplane, but inside was massive enough to hold the NASA mission control center. Inside the dome, scientists were preparing tests on a big machine they were working on. It was a particle accelerator that would be the first in bridging contact with another dimension, but the scientists won't tell anyone that other than it being the biggest success in the history of quantum physics. But should it get out of hand, it has a secondary delta override switch that would shut down the machine and have anything come out of it vanish. Surveying the machine were a group that consists of the board of directors who were given the tour guide by a scientist with glasses and a receding hair line.

"We solved the computation errors, but we're gonna need a few more weeks for a full proper demonstration to begin." said the scientist. But the head honcho, berated him for the wait. "Listen you pint, do you realize how many times you have said that everytime I ask for a demonstration? My patience is beginning to wear out, now for the last time when are you going to present this goddamn contraption!

"Please I beg you sir, this device is not something to be tempered lightly with! I urge you to give us more time!" the scientist said.

"Ahh Dick Wilson or should I say JJ Hunsecker!" A low voice from the main entrance of the dome boomed in, with everyone turning their heads to see who it is.

"Ah, Dr. Weir... the creator of whatever this arsenic is." he said with disdain.

With his index adjusting his glasses, Weir welcomed them "Well it's always a pleasure when you and your men arrive at my sanctuary."

Dick Wilson's patience got thinner and thinner by every moment. "You know what i'm here for Dr. Weir, I want to see the progress report on this field you're working on right now!"

"Quantum Materialization is not an easy field to even be good at, for one it takes precise mathematics beyond even what Max Planck couldn't muster." said Weir

The scientist with the receding hairline decided to interrupt. "We tried considering nuclear energy to power the generators, but I have a gut feeling that the risks are too great to imagi-"

But Weir cut him off "He's just only talking an aberration that happened several months ago, but everything since then has been successful to where with the exception of Dr. Hilaire" He glared at the scientist with the hairline, then turning to the board of directors. "Every member of this project has said it is ready for testing. My friend we are on the borders of new worlds here!"

Wilson gave him a stern look, but before he could give an approval he needed ALL of them to approve. "Dr. Hilaire? What say you?"

Dr. Hilaire stepped forward, shaking and trembling for what he was about to say "I'm sorry to disagree with everyone, but... we need to take all of this back to the drawing board."

Dr. Weir turned to him in a panic look. "What the hell are you doing? Back to the drawing board?"

"Dr. Weir!" shouted Wilson. Weir continued his glare at Hilaire before turning back to him. "Listen Dr. Weir, i'm gonna be very frank with you, this project seemed like a disaster from the getgo. I'll be the first to admit that ever since we were kids we dreamed of creating things like this, but the reality is that this project has been soaking all of the company's money that we have reached the midpoint before Chapter 11! Starting tomorrow, you are to have this contraption shut down and destroyed and your resignation papers turned in. Are we clear on this?"

That feeling of all your work being guttered in the trash left Weir paralyzed for a few seconds before responding "Yes... we are."

*End Flashback*

There was a knock on Weir's door. "Come in."

It was Dr. Hilaire "Sir, are you sure you still want to go through with this?" There was no movement from Dr. Weir other than that he was still staring at the skyline, but he uttered "Yes." Hilaire was uneasy about the whole thing, but he had no choice but to obey. "'It'll be done."

At the dome, Hilaire and a couple of other scientists were putting the finishing touches on the particle accelerator when suddenly, Dr. Weir stormed in with the doors banging loud.

"Are we ready Hilaire? Tell me when you're clear across the board." It's not possible to say how much Hilaire has sweated throughout the entire day for this, but it's safe to say that for him it's a world record. "Yes sir."

Hilaire and the scientists stood back from the accelerator on the monitor podiums circling it. Weir on the other hand was right in the middle of it like a child in a candy shop, and that's what worried the scientists because they were fully aware of the reprecussions of using nuclear energy while Weir wasn't. Each scientist turned on the switches for the machine to begin but one particular switch was quite fuzzy. "Dr. Weir, i've got a red light indicator for a possible secondary delta override."

His great moment was interrupted and he stormed to them in a huff. "Jesus Christ, WHAT IS IT NOW?!"

"Sir the red light has indiciated we do not perform the test yet, and if what we're seeing from the monitors is true, then an anamoly has entered the parameters through which one of it's destinations may be... here." said Dr. Hilaire.

"Then turn it on now, I know the goddamn reprecussions of this project, but I cannot have all this work go into the rubble!" roared Dr. Weir.

"Sir, please I beg of you don't turn on this machine!"

"DO IT NOW!"

With that being the final order from Weir, Hilaire and the others had no choice but to turn it on. The particle accelerator was rotating atoms with half of the speed of light. The atoms continued racing until they've reached a crescendo. Right in the center was a dark, blobby mist with an oval shape. The scientists including Weir were in awe of it, not knowing of the possible outcome this would have. Dr. Weir slowly stepped forward to the mist.

"Oh my... it's beautiful. Ladies and Gentleman, I believe we have officially made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

A few claps echoed through the dome, and then the rest of the scientists clapped for the test being successful with the exception of Hilaire and Weir noticed it.

"What's wrong my good man? You thought were going to perish?"

Hilaire just pulled out some napkins to cover the sweat. "No, I was just a little nevrous, but i'm glad everything went we-" Just then an interruption came from a female scientist. "Sir, an anomaly is preparing to breach through the mist!"

"WHAT?! Then go to delta override now!" Weir commanded.

"I can't! It's jamming all of our systems!" said the female.

"Weir, for god's sakes! Get the hell out of there!" shouted Hilaire.

"NO! I will not let this work be tarnished by a-"

Just then from the mist, a giant black arm with claws grabbed Weir and pulled him back into the mist... and then disappeared.

"WEIR NOOOO! Get it operating again!" commanded Hilaire.

Everyone of them were trying to get the accelerator back online, but as minutes turned into a half hour, it was no use as Weir was officially gone. But then an atom was slowly forming in the accelerator until several came in to form great speeds again. Once they reached the climax, the mist returned. And from the mist, it threw Weir into the floor and he looked like if he was in a coma.

"Quick call an ambulance!" Hilaire ran quickly to Weir's side and gave him the push on the lungs. "Come on, come on please don't be dead. For god's sakes don't be dead!"

"Hilaire, the phone's suddenly jammed! I can't get through!"

"Why n-aaagghh" His throat wouldn't let him finish as it was handled by the hand of Weir, who had his teeth grinding, eyes that were no longer human and had a voice that sounded demonic.

**"Back... to... the... drawing... board! THAT'S WHY!" **He threw Hilaire into by the side and got up unnaturally. His right hand formed into the exact same black arm that came from the mist and with that, proceeded to one by one, slaughter the scientists save Hilaire.

A few minutes later, an unconcious Hilaire woke up and saw that he was dangling from the top of Cyber Tower with only the black hand of Weir holding him. "No! Weir, why are you doing this! What happened to you in there?!"

"**I have awakened to this pathetic form and though I have not regained my full strength, I will soon."**

"Weir! What have you done with Weir?!"

**"Weir is gone... I AM APOCALYMON!"**

* * *

A old lady was having trouble finding her keys. It took her a few minutes but she finally found them. She opened the door, got in, and just as she was about to start the car, a destructive bang hit the car. Once she saw what it was, her lungs went into override as sirens and dogs were barking all over the city.

* * *

**A/N please review!**


End file.
